Magnavox
Magnavox is a male student who attends Akademi High School. Magnavox is the second student to be designed by YOHIOloid56. Appearance Magnavox wears the default boy's uniform unless drawn otherwise. He has dark blue hair. He has one white eye and one blue eye. Magnavox's hair is spiked. In some of his fanart he has a small ponytail with a white elastic. He wears the Gaming club hair clip and carries a pokeball in his pocket. Personality Among the personas in the game, Magnavox is a Loner. If you point a camera at him, he will start playing his Gameboy. If he witnesses murder, he will run off to tell Karin Hana, his teacher. He is a video game enthusiast, especially Pokémon. He is generally a quiet person and becomes easily upset. He is generally the voice of reason in the Gaming Club. His favorite food is yosenabe. He is partially unstable due to his childhood and sometimes cuts himself in class, some say due to being unstable and others say he does it to spend time with Muja. Task Magnavox's pokeball was stolen. He wants you to retrieve it and bring it back. Background (WARNING:CHILD ABUSE MENTIONED. Viewer discretion is advised) When Magnavox was born, his mother died from childbirth. His father remarried a woman named Genesis Shinori who was a mean and cruel person. His father blamed Magnavox for his mother's death and abused him. Magnavox was frequently beat by his parents and would come to school with injuries, sometimes even broken bones. The school nurse was worried about Magnavox and asked him if something was happening at home. Magnavox, however, was too scared to tell about his parents and instead told her he was teaching himself how to ride a bike, as he had never learned from his father. The school nurse told him that she would always be there for Magnavox and to tell her if something was wrong. Years passed, and Magnavox was still abused. His parents told him that they were going on an errand to the grocery store. After they left, Magnavox hacked into his father's computer to find the phone number for services. He told them about his parents. When they got home from the store, the police were there, and they were arrested. Magnavox went to live with his school nurse, as all of his relatives either had no time, no space, or lived too far away. He was enrolled into Akademi High School, where the school nurse now worked. Routine Magnavox arrives at school at 7:00 AM. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes into his indoor shoes. He stays there until 7:10 and talks to Airi. At 7:10, he walks to the Gaming Club and plays video games until 7:40 AM. He walks to the nurse's office and talks to Muja Kina until 8:00. At 8:00 AM, Magnavox walks into classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM and leaves to go to the nurse's office at 1:00 PM. He spends his time talking to Muja. Magnavox walks back to class at 1:30 and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. He changes into his outdoor shoes and walks home with Muja. Trivia * Magnavox was named after an early game console with the same name. * Magnavox does not have an official surname, but YOHIOloid56 is thinking about giving him the surname Tobayashi. * The school nurse in his background story is Muja Kina. If he was in the game and Muja Kina was killed by Yandere-chan, Magnavox would go into "Sleuth Mode" and easily track down Yandere-chan. He would attempt to apprehend her and, if he succeeded, Yandere-chan would end up arrested (or killed, whichever comes first). If he didn't succeed, he would give up and mourn Muja on the rooftop. Category:OCs Category:YOHIOloid56's OCs Category:Males Category:Loner Category:Gaming Club Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1